


Building a Family

by Curtis255



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Babies, Brothers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Historical, Kings & Queens, Love, Parenthood, Royalty, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: [Kennash-Centric] Bash and Kenna decide to start a family. Mary and Francis are expecting the first heir to the French throne. Full of fluff and love.
Relationships: Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Mary Stuart/Francis de Valois (Reign)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found Reign on Netflix and binged it during the lockdown. [2020 things]. I a so happy to see that people were still posting fanfic on it so I decided to join in!

Chapter 1  
[Prologue~  
Bash and Kenna had been working on their marriage since they had been forced by their mad king to wed. Things had only gotten better since his death and Francis ascended the throne. Kenna was free to walk the halls of court without Bash or herself worrying about her safety. Now it was the two of them, living peacefully in court under the rule of Francis and Mary, King and Queen of Scotland and France. It had been 3 years since Henry's death. Mary was 5 months pregnant with the heir to France and Scotland. Lola and 2 year old John Philip remained at court. Francis granted John the title of Baron on his 1st birthday. Bash had been titled Archduke of Nantes, therefore making Kenna an Archduchess. Francis had changed Bashes duties as his Deputy to keep him in court as much as possible. Leith opted to take on the out-of-court missions.]

Present~

The morning light was streaming in through the glass windows, bathing the bed with the warmth and the brightness of the dawn. 

“Kenna?” Bash whispers in her ear. “Kenna, dear, I think it’s time for you to get up. I have breakfast here already.”Her eyes blink open, while a groan escapes her lips. “There’s my beautiful wife.” 

“Morning Bash.” She mumbles. 

Bash moves to kiss her lips softly. Kenna pulls him in by her hand on the back of his neck. Bash hovers over her body, bracing himself with his hands and arms on each side of her head. 

“Like I said. Breakfast is here already,” Bash whispers against her lips, before getting up and off the bed. 

Kenna groans. “But Bash…” She pouts at him. 

“Your bacon that you love so much is getting cold.” Bash teases. 

“Why didn’t you say that?” Kenna says getting out of bed realizing she was naked.

Bash is right there by her, holding her dusty blue robe open for her. Kenna smiles and moves to stand right in front of her husband before turning around. Bash slips her arms into the sleeves of her robe and peaks his head over her shoulder, wrapping the material around her body and tying it in place with the matching sash, kissing her neck. 

The couple sat down to breakfast at the table. Bash chuckled lightly to himself watching her smile while eating bacon, it hadn’t taken him long in their marriage to learn that her favorite thing to eat in the mornings was bacon. “It is just about the only thing that motivates me to get out of bed in the morning.” Kenna had told him in that first week together.   
\-----------  
Mary and her ladies roam around the gardens within the walls of the court. It was cold out. All the girls were dressed in thick dresses as well as thick cloaks. The snow was solid ice and a clean bright white. 

“I’ve decided to send away all of Catherine’s wet nurses that she called to Court for me to interview,” Mary informs her friends. 

“Are you saying that you are gonna be a queen and be your baby's only source of food?” Lola questions a tad critically. 

“You think I can’t do it?” Mary asks. 

“I’m sorry Mary but John kept me busy for over the first year and I’m not a queen… of two countries at that. I mean he still keeps me busy but he’s no longer relying on me to feed him.” Lola says. 

“Also, Mary, Queens don’t breastfeed their babies. It’s simply not done.” Kenna interjects lightly. 

“I know, but I want to mother my own children. I want to be just like every other mother in the world. I will parent my children, rather than a governess. Francis and I agree. Just because we are royalty doesn’t mean we want to be distant parents. Look at how messed up and distant the Violas’ were and are. Claude was sent away for most of her life.” Mary rambles. 

“Mary we support you. We are just making sure you understand it will be tough.” Greer says on behalf of all three of Mary’s ladies. 

“Yes what Greer said.” Lola giggles, making Kenna give a small giggle herself.

“Francis agrees with me. He didn’t like how his father was distant but also only ever did real father-son things with Bash. So he promised to treat all his children the same.” Mary says, smiling and rubbing her bump. 

“Shall we head inside? It’s quite cold.” Greer suggests.

The other women agree and they all turn, heading towards the doors that lead inside of court. 

“Kenna, are you and Bash going to be adding more children to court anytime soon?” Mary teases her best friend and sister-in-law. 

“I don’t know, we have not ever spoken about kids. Not even while we were taking care of Pascal.” Kenna replies. 

“You’ll be a gorgeous pregnant woman, Kenna.” Greer says, “Just like Lola and Mary.” 

“Kenna and Greer, you’re both next.” Lola teases. 

The ladies disperse and each goes to their own chambers for a warm bath.  
———  
Bash enters his chambers to wash, dress, and escort his wife to dinner. He finds her laying in a steaming hot bath. Her hair tied with a ribbon to keep it dry and out of the water. 

“Care to join me? I just got in.” Kenna says lightly. 

Bash takes off his clothes, slipping in behind her. Kenna turns around, facing her husband, straddling his hips. She takes the bar of soap, rubbing it on his wet chest. She cups her hand gathering water and dropping it on his shoulders and neck. Bash takes the soap from her and does the same for her. 

“We don’t have time for much now, but you better know, after dinner, we are not going to sleep.” Bash whispers in a deep husky tone, in her ear, knowing that is the voice that turns his wife on. 

“You know what your husky deep voice does to me.” Kenna groans against his neck. 

“Just don’t focus on that. We still have to eat dinner with the family.” He tells her, beginning to kiss her collarbone. 

“You’re a sick bastard.” Kenna giggles, tightening her grip on his clean hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer to her body. 

She gasped when his lips took her nipple into his mouth. He indulges in her until he feels her ground her hips down into him. 

“We need to dry off,” Bash says as if he hadn’t been leading her on and kissing her body. 

“You better put on a good show for me tonight,” Kenna whispers in his ear, gripping his erection in her hand, stroking her hand up and down his length slowly, making Bash gasp. 

Kenna gets out of the tub, drying off her body with her husband’s gaze on her as she does so. He pulls himself out as well, getting dressed. Bash comes over to stand behind his wife, taking the ribbon of her corset from her struggling fingers, lacing it up for her. 

Once her heels are on, Kenna meets him at the door, taking his arm in her hands.   
\------  
“Mary, how could you send all those wet nurses away? Catherine exclaims. 

“Catherine, I am going to be feeding my baby. That is my decision to make.” Mary says. 

“Mary, you are a queen you can’t-“ Catherine tries to reason. 

“She can and will.” Francis interrupts his mother. “Mary and I will be very present in raising our children. End of discussion.” 

Kenna and Bash share a look. Bash places his hand on the back of her chair and leans over to her ear whispering “At least Catherine can’t tell us what to do with our children.” 

Kenna’s heart flutters at his mention of them having children. “Our children?” Kenna stutters out quietly to him. 

“Well yeah. … you do want children with me, right?” Bash asks her, suddenly feeling nervous. They had never actually discussed it. 

“Of course I do, Bash. I was worried that you didn’t because you never brought it up before.” 

“Well looks like we have some talking to do.” Bash tells her, looking at her plate to make sure that she had eaten enough before standing and taking his wife’s hand, pulling her up to stand with him. “Your Majesties would you please excuse my wife and I, she’s not feeling very well this evening,” Bash says to his brother and sister-in-law. 

“Oh, Kenna,” Mary says sadly hearing that her friend and sister-in-law is unwell. 

Francis takes over from Mary in saying “You are both excused. Feel better, Kenna.” 

Kenna put on a weak smile, seeing what her husband was doing. Bash led her away from the table, his left hand in her left and his right arm on her lower back. They turn the corner out of the dining hall, once they are closer to their chambers, the couple starts to giggle. Bash ushers her into their chambers, kissing her. 

“We agreed to talk Bash, not kiss and… other things.” 

“You’re right. I can’t believe that we never discussed this in our... what 4 years of marriage?” Bash says. 

“Should we even count those first few months? We didn’t act married for most of that first year.” Kenna says. “Anyway…” Kenna says, trying to redirect the conversation. 

“So… babies? We want 'em’?” Bash says casually. 

“I do. Maybe like 2-3?” 

“I agree with you perfectly, except maybe 4-5?” Bash says. “It’s really on you Kenna. It’s your body… but even though I only have half-siblings, I like having many siblings to go to them with anything and being there for them.” 

“How about we start with one, and see how that goes, and then we’ll decide as we go,” Kenna says smiling. 

“Should we get started on that first one then?” Bash says leaning over Kenna while she sits on the bed. 

She kisses her husband, struggling to wipe the smile off of her face. Kenna walks Bash backward towards the bed. She pushes him down onto the bed on his back, staring up at her, Kenna starts hiking up the skirt of her dress, climbing up to straddle his hips. 

Kenna leans down to kiss him and moves her lips along his jaw and down to his neck. She sucks, licks, bites, and kisses his neck and begins undressing her husband. Bash made quick work of unlacing her corset.   
———-  
Bash held Kenna close, watching his wife sleep on his chest. Her beauty was unmatched in his eyes. He hopes for a daughter. A baby girl that he hopes will look just like her mother. 

He can imagine a toddler with dark brown hair like his but Kenna’s nose and captivating smile. Bash closes his eyes, trying to see the image clearer in his mind. 

Soon he falls asleep, holding his wife, his hand on her lower back and hip.   
\-------  
They were going at it at every opportunity they had. Bash found himself distracted during his meetings with Francis and the nobles. Kenna kept the excitement alive. She whispered words of longing in his ear just before chastely kissing his cheek, as he left for his workday. 

Before Bash can rush out the door, Francis calls him back to talk privately. 

“What is it, Francis?” Bash asks politely. 

Francis watches as the last noble left the room, the door closing behind them, leaving him and his brother alone. 

“Would you join me tomorrow for a hunting trip?” Francis asks.

“I would love to, brother. I just have to talk with my wife first before I can say yes for sure.” Bash replies. 

“I understand. Mary wants this to be my last trip before the baby is born. She doesn’t want me to be far from her, or miss anything, or risk injury- let’s just say that Mary is growing anxious, the farther along she gets.” Francis says.   
\-------  
Kenna responds to Bash’s plans with his brother by kissing his lips and saying “Go. Have fun. Who knows when the two of you will get to go out again?” 

“What do you mean?” Bash asks.

“Well, you said that Mary wants this to be Francis’ last trip before the baby is born. He probably won’t be rushing out of court as soon as his child is born. It'll be a few months before he is willing to leave Mary and the baby alone for the night. And on top of all that I might become pregnant soon, and I agree with Mary, I wouldn’t want you running around the woods, unable to be contacted while I am heavily pregnant.” Kenna says. 

“A vicious cycle.” Bash mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Bash, Francis, and John scenes. Frary with some Kennash.   
> -hunting trip   
> \- John's 3rd birthday  
> -co-parenting

Chapter 2

Francis and Bash were riding in the woods with hunting dogs and a small team of guards following behind them at a distance. They had already killed a fox, 4 rabbits, and 6 squirrels. 

“I think that that is a good enough haul to bring back, don’t you think, Bash?” Francis asks his brother. 

“Yeah, I might make it back in time to have breakfast with Kenna.” 

“Bash, the sun has been fully up for over an hour.” 

“Yes. I know. My wife is not an early riser. She prefers to stay up late and sleep late as well.” Bash shares with his brother. 

“I bet that that makes it harder for you to wake up on time.” Francis teases, alluding to his brother’s pirate time with his wife.

“Shut up,” Bash says quickly. 

“So are you and Kenna going to be giving my baby a cousin anytime soon?” Francis asks. He’s enjoying getting time with his brother where he can speak freely and away from listening ears. This time was special to him. 

“Well, I guess I can tell you. Kenna has probably already told Mary, Greer, and Lola… Kenna and I are trying for a baby.” Bash says, nervously. 

“Bash, that’s great! That’s exciting. I mean good luck in the early months… and well good luck with the entire pregnancy. It’s all tough on her but I guess that I can only speak so far as Mary is 6 months in.”

“If it happens soon. You and Mary struggled, so Kenna and I are just having fun right now. Trying not to put a lot of pressure on ourselves to make it happen right away.”

“I understand that… Hell, I remember that.” Francis laughed. “I hope you and Kenna don’t have the troubles that Mary and I had. We are planning to have another one after she recovers because apparently, that makes it easier to get pregnant again. Mary is worried that it won’t happen again for us.” Francis shares.

“At least I will have you to teach me how to be a father.” Bash jokes. 

The King and his Deputy approach the court’s stables. They give the horses off to the attending stable boys and walk into court. Their game goes to the kitchens and while Francis goes to check on his wife, who has been up for a while. Bash goes to his chambers finding his wife sitting on the stool at her dressing table.

“Good Morning, Kitten,” Bash says, planting a kiss on her head before begging to change out of his hunting clothes. He had almost another hour before he was expected at a meeting with Leith and Francis. 

“You told him, didn’t you?” Kenna asks her husband without stopping what she was doing. 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

“You seem… more relaxed like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders,” Kenna says with a soft smile to him tossed over her shoulder. 

“I always feel better after talking to my little brother, the King,” Bash says giving a soft chuckle. “I also expected that you had told Mary and the ladies.”

“I will now.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have talked to you first.” 

Kenna stands up as she speaks, walking over to stand in front of her shirtless husband. “No, He’s your brother and our King. Maybe now he won’t be upset if I make you a little late for a meeting or two.” Kenna places her arms around his body, leaning up to kiss him. Bash meets her halfway, leaning down to kiss her, allowing it to deepen. 

“You better not let that happen often.” Bash tells her pulling away. Kenna playfully pouts but ruins it with a soft giggle. “I have enough time to have a nice breakfast with my wife before my first meeting.” 

“Well then, send for breakfast now so we might have some extra time.”  
\-------  
That night Kenna decides to take control over her husband. She tells him to lay down on the bed and wait for her. He is in for a long night. 

“Why? If you are changing into your nightgown, it’s pointless. I’ll have it off of you in record time.” Bash says. 

Kenna giggles, walking out in a simple short, and very revealing nightdress that Bash had never seen before. 

“From Paris.” She says simply; answering his unasked question.

Kenna gets on the bed straddling her naked husband. “You are not allowed to touch,” Kenna tells him firmly. She puts his arms above his head. Her warm slit is pressed against his body. She grinds against him and places her hand on his throat, restricting his airflow. 

Kenna sucks his neck before she gives him a playful bite, Bash reaches to touch her only to be scolded and reminded “You are not allowed to touch.” 

“Keeeennnaaa” Bash moans, disgruntled. 

At some point later on that night, Bash decides that he can’t play by her rules any longer. She is going to slow, taking to much time, teasing him to much. So he flips them over, railing himself into her. All Kenna can do is grip his shoulders, clawing her nails along his skin, Moaning and screaming, spurring him on to go harder and faster.   
\--------  
“Mary are you alright?” Lola asks, with concern.

“The baby kicked.” The Queen replies in visible discomfort. Her hands were on her growing bump. 

“Baby Violas is getting stronger.” Greer smiles. 

“Kenna, Francis said something about you and Bash yesterday. He thought you had already told us.” Mary says. 

“Kenna?” Lola asks.

“Oh yes. Bash thought I had told you ladies so he told Francis.”

“Well, what is it?” Greer asks. 

“Bash and I are trying to have a baby,” Kenna reveals to her best friends. 

The girls are excited for their friends. They hug Kenna and wish them fertility and health. 

“Francis is excited that he will become a father before and close in time with his brother. He is already talking about what great friends our children will be.” Mary says. 

“Bash is excited too,” Kenna says with a smile on her face.   
\------  
*A Few weeks later*  
Bash and Francis were sitting by a warm fire in Francis’s office, enjoying a glass of alcohol together. Francis had started asking Bash to his office once or twice a week, since their hunting trip. The brothers found that it made the week a lot easier having time together each week. Francis found that downtime with his brother eased the weight of the kingdom that sat on his shoulders. 

Francis’ bastard son, John, is curled up in his father’s lap, with a blanket wrapped around him. John’s head rested on Francis’s chest and shoulder. Bash watches his nephew, sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms.

“I keep forgetting that you’ve done this before,” Bash says. 

“Yeah me too.” Francis agrees, turning to look at his son. “Lola did everything at first. Mary was jealous about her getting pregnant so easily, and we struggled. Of course, that didn’t keep me from my son. Things have gotten a lot better since we found out Mary was with child.” Francis leaned down kissing John’s head. 

Bash watches them. Seeing how a King could cuddle and love his bastard son. His father was never like this with him. Henry saw him as a replacement for all the things that he couldn’t do with Francis. 

“This pregnancy with Mary feels like it’s my first child because I didn’t know we were having John till the day he was born,” Francis says, drawing Bash from his thoughts. 

“Do you feel any more prepared?” Bash asks lightly.

“Not at all.” Francis laughs. 

After a while, more and some light conversation Bash decides he shouldn’t leave Kenna alone in bed much longer. Bash helps Francis to stand while trying not to jostle John awake too much. The brothers both go together to put John to bed. The guards that are posted outside of John’s chamber doors hold the door for them to enter. 

Bash thinks about how he never had guards outside his chambers as a child. He even remembers how he spent most nights alone as a young child all the way till he was 14 and got his own chambers. His mother, Diane, spent almost every night in the King's bed. 

Francis places John in his bed and tucks him in. John blinks his eyes open. “Goodnight, John Philip,” Francis says, kissing his son’s head. 

“Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Uncle ‘Bath’.” John mumbles, closing his eyes again. 

“Goodnight, John,” Bash says quietly.   
\-------  
“Back so soon?” Kenna teases. 

“John was there with us tonight.” Bash tells his wife.

“While you were drinking and having brother time?” 

“Tonight was relaxed. John just slept in Francis’ lap while we stared at the fire and talked occasionally. One drink each.”

“That does sound relaxing.” Kenna says, reaching out for Bash to come and join her in bed.”

“It was…” Bash says, removing his shirt and crawling into bed with his wife. Kenna snuggles into his body, Bash’s arms wrap around her. 

“What are you thinking about, Husband?” 

“John is treated so well. That doesn’t upset me though. I know that I had to go through my life, toughing it out as a bastard so that John could be treated better. Francis watched what I went through and wanted better because he knows that first and foremost, John is his son. No matter who his mother is, John is Francis’ firstborn.”

“Francis is a better man as well,” Kenna adds.

“I agree,” Bash says kissing his wife’s head.   
\--------  
*Mary 7 months pregnant*

It is John’s 3rd birthday. The court is bustling with preparations for his party tonight. At court, there were not many children, let alone near John’s age. It would be more of a ball, in John’s honor. 

By next year, John will have a sibling and maybe a few cousins. Greer had been talking about children with her friends, growing her longing for a family of her own. 

The party began and Mary was announced into the room. Following her is Lola announced as John Philips’s mother. Then Francis was announced as King and father of John Philip while carrying John as he was announced. 

Francis had given John Philip the title of Baron but Francis did not allow anyone to call his son a bastard or a baron. He was John Philip and as far as the guests of the court were concerned that was his title. 

Mary had warmed up to John a lot during her pregnancy. The pressure to provide an heir had lessened. Feeling her baby move from within had made her so happy. Mary was beginning to understand the love of a parent for the first time. 

John’s cake was large and fancy. People danced for hours. Mary sat on her throne, hand on her baby bump, watching everyone. Francis was on his throne next to her, John sleeping in his lap. John was exhausted from running around and receiving gifts from those in attendance at his party. Mary looked over towards her husband, smiling at seeing him with his son. 

Francis was a wonderful father. Mary felt bad that her own selfishness held the love of her life back from being a father. He would be so involved in all of his children’s lives despite the weight of the crown. 

Bash looks away from the thrones and down at his wife. Kenna was asleep on the chaise, leaning on Bash who was sitting beside her. He wanted what Francis had, but not in the same way that he once had. At one time Bash wanted Mary, now he wanted a family just like his brother had. Now he had Kenna and they were going to start their family. 

People were slowly starting to leave and Bash could see Francis handing John to Lola so he could stand and he could help Mary up as well. 

That was all Bash needed as permission to leave. So Bash took his wife into his arms and carried her to their chambers. He laid her down on the bed, pulling her shoes off and her flower crown decorated her hair. Kenna awoke and saw him putting her flower crown on her dressing table. 

“Can you help me out of my dress?” She asked. 

“Of course, Kitten,” Bash responded gently. He kept his voice low although not nearly enough people at court were asleep for that. 

Bash unlaced her corset and slipped it off her body. He turned around to grab her nightgown and when he turned back to face her, she was already under the covers and looking at him. Her hair gave her head a halo look. Bash smiled. 

“I don’t think I need a nightgown,” Kenna says. 

“Do I need trousers?” Bash asks once his shirt is off.

“Nope.” Kenna giggles. 

“Oh?” Bash strips naked and gets in bed with his wife.”Is that what kind of night it is? Bash asks as Kenna rolls onto his chest. Their lips meet and grow more heated.

“Still not pregnant,” Kenna mumbles against his lips, teasingly. 

“I’m on it, I’m on it,” Bash says, gripping her body to his own. “Gosh woman, you are so impatient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, open to suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles brings a woman back to court, a royal wedding. Kennash fluff and things. dizzy spells. Father fluffs.

Chapter 3

Kenna woke up naked in bed with her husband. She felt his hand holding her backside against his front. He was hard and she could feel him against her. Kenna giggled softly. 

“You feel it, don’t you?” Bash murmured into the pillow. 

Kenna giggled harder. “Yes.” 

Kenna turns around to face him, kissing his lips. Bash kisses her deeper and rolls her over to hover above her. Kenna feels a deep fire from within her awaken. A sharp craving for her husband coming to life is ever so familiar to her. 

Bash slips his hand under her lower back, lifting her up to meet him and grinding her against him. 

“Bash, Francis sa- I’m sorry!” Leith suddenly bursts into their chambers, scaring the couple apart. 

Kenna grasped Bash’s shoulders, keeping him against her in order to cover her breasts from Leith's view. 

“Francis wants both of you outside to greet Charles and his fiance.” Leith finishes quickly, keeping the door open but standing behind it, not looking at them. 

“We will be out as soon as possible,” Bash says after he lets out a groan. 

Leith leaves, shutting the door quickly. Kenna drops her head back, groaning.

“Doesn’t my brother know that I am trying to impregnate my wife?” Bash says. He climbs off of her and the pair rush to get ready. Bash laced up her corset while Kenna fixed her hair and very light makeup. They ran from their chambers, out to the opening gates outside. Court was lined up to greet Charles and his fiance. The King turns upon seeing his big brother and sister-in-law come running out of the castle. He smirks at them, noticing how they rushed to make it as the carriage passed under the gates. 

“I hope you didn’t forget about Charles arriving this morning,” Francis mumbles to his brother. 

“I didn’t forget exactly… I was preoccupied with my wife.” Bash mumbles back to him.

“Have you scared Leith?”

“Possibly.”

The carriage came to a halt and the footman opened the door. Charles jumped out and offered his hand to help the girl out of the carriage. She had deep brown hair and olive-toned skin. Her cloak was blue, matching her dress. 

They did know much about Charles’s bride. Francis and Cathrine approved the marriage so she couldn’t be awful. 

Francis stepped forward, greeting his little brother and meeting his bride, Mary right beside him doing the same. 

“Francis, this is Lady Melody De Chancie.” Charles introduces. “Lady Melody, this is my older brother the King Francis of France and Scotland and his wife, Mary Queen of Scotland and France.” 

Lady Melody curtsies deeply before the King and Queen. 

\------

*4 days later*

It was the night before Charles and Melody’s wedding. Mary and her ladies were in her chambers trying on their dresses one last time before the royal wedding in the morning. Greer was the first to notice Kenna seemingly off. 

“Kenna? Are you alright?” Greer asks. 

Kenna averts her attention from the point she was focusing on and notices Greer coming to stand in front of her. Greer notices her friend’s unstable balance, grabbing Kenna’s arms to steady her. This catches the attention of Lola and Mary. 

“I… I’m fine… dizzy is all.” Kenna mumbles unconvincingly. 

“Let’s get you changed out of tomorrow’s dress and Greer and I will walk you back to your chambers,” Lola says. She makes quick work unlacing her dress and they help her redress into the dress she was originally wearing. 

The rest of the girls did the same and Kenna was sat on the chaise. She tried to find her balance, standing up. She almost fell but Lola and Greer were right there to catch her and sit her back down. The girls all fussing over her. 

\-----

Bash and Francis were walking out of Francis’s office. Bash holding a sleeping John. They had just finished sharing a drink by the fire again and John made it a habit of joining them so he could spend time with his father and uncle. 

They talked quietly on the way to tuck John into bed for the night. John woke up lightly, noticing that they were taking him to his room. “Horsie,” John says. 

Francis and Bash look at him in Bash’s arms. “What son?” Francis asks.

“Horsie, I left my Horsie in daddy’s room.”

“Do you need it? It’s bedtime.” Francis asks. 

“Yes!” John says stubbornly. 

“Alright…” Francis sighs.

They go towards Francis and Mary’s chambers. Francis opens the door, walking in with Bash behind him still carrying John. They see Mary, Lola, and Greer all kneeling before Kenna. 

The girls look up seeing Bash and Francis and John. Lola knows Bash will want to run up to Kenna seeing how all the girls were surrounding her with concern, so she walks up to him taking Bash from his arms. True to what she thought, Bash goes straight to Kenna. 

“Kitten?” Bash questions her with concern. 

“She’s having a dizzy spell,” Mary says. 

“What are you doing here? It’s past bedtime.” Lola asks, directed at John. 

Francis had grabbed John’s toy horse from the window seat and was walking it over to John and Lola. “We were on our way to bed but he forgot mister horsie here.” Francis hand John the toy. 

“I’ll put him to bed,” Lola says with a light smile. “Say goodnights to Papa” 

“Goodnight Papa, Love you.” John mumbles. 

“Goodnight son. I love you too.” Francis says, kissing John’s head. 

Mary and Greer told Bash about Keena suddenly becoming dizzy and feeling faint. Bash carried Kenna to their chambers. She drank a glass of water and watched her husband change for bed and then bring her a nightgown for herself. 

“Bash stop worrying, I am fine. I probably just didn’t eat enough today.”

“Kenna… you need to take better care of yourself. You may be with child soon and your health affects the baby's health.” Bash lectures. 

“I’m sorry Bash, today was just… I didn’t feel like eating this morning.” 

“This morning you felt this way? Kenna maybe we should ask Francis and Mary to excuse you or even both of us from attending the wedding tomorrow.” 

“No!” Kenna objects. “I am fine, Bash. Everyone has bad days. We a both going to the wedding tomorrow and we will dance and you can watch me eat enough food and if I don’t feel well then I promise to tell you.” Kenna reasons. 

“Fine.” Bash concedes. 

\-------

That morning Kenna pulled herself from bed before Bash could wake. Bash woke up without his wife in his arms. His brow furrowed and a small frown claimed his lips. 

“Kenna?” Bash calls out, sitting up. “Kenna?“

Bash hears nothing. He gets up and begins changing into his outfit for the wedding. He steps out of his chambers, walking down the hall, He finds Francis chasing John in his direction. Bash steps out suddenly, catching John and swinging him through the air, spinning, making the toddler giggle. John’s laughter rang out through the large hallway, echoing. 

“Are you giving Papa trouble?” Bash asks John, playfully. 

“No,” John says unconvincingly while he continues to giggle as Bash tickles him. 

“Yes, you are giving Papa trouble,” Francis says with a smile. “He woke up and has been an energetic little bunny ever since Lola woke him up this morning. I was going to take him outside to run around and tire him out when he took off running.” Francis explains to his older brother. 

“Come outside and play with us, uncle Bath, Pease!!” John asks his uncle. 

“I would but I’ve got to find Auntie Kenna.” Bash tells his young nephew. 

“She’s with Mary,” Francis says. “They are getting ready for the ceremony in a few hours.” 

“Oh. Kenna was up and out of our chambers before I woke up this morning.” 

“Mary ushered me out so the girls could get ready, she made me leave with my clothes in hand and robe on. I ended up changing in John’s room.”

The men chuckle. “Well I guess then I will go outside and play,” Bash says glancing at John who is squirming in his arms. 

They take him outside to the gardens. The wall surrounding court, keeping John safe while he runs around and Bash and Francis kick a ball around for him. 

\-----

The women are getting ready, winter is turning to spring and Mary’s balcony doors are open, allowing fresh air. Kenna had been nauseous so the fresh air was welcome. 

“Kenna, how was your night? Did the dizzy spell lesson by the time you got to bed?” Lola asks. 

“A bit yes, thank you, Lola.” 

“I didn’t ever get dizzy till I got pregnant with John,” Lola says.

“I got dizzy while watching the fire with Francis, at the beginning of my pregnancy,” Mary says. 

Greer turns to face Kenna. 

“Could you… be-” Greer begins to ask. 

“NO!, I mean yes. Very likely. Bash and I have been trying for a few months now.” Kenna realizes. 

The girls gather around Kenna. “Kenna how long has this been going on?” Mary asks. 

“A week or so… I’ve been sick too. I got up early this morning so Bash couldn’t see me. Usually, he is out before I am up, so he hasn’t seen me.” 

“Kenna dear, I think you may be pregnant,” Greer says gently. 

“I’ll send for Nostradamus,” Mary says.

\------

“Kenna, you are with child,” Nostradamus tells Kenna. 

Tears of joy stream down her face. The girls smiled. The room was silent after Nostradamus left. The sounds of laughter floated into the room. The girls walked onto the balcony, finding Bash and Francis chasing John. Bash caught John, swinging him through the air. John was a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Kenna smiled down at them. 

“He is going to be an amazing father,” Lola tells Kenna. 

Greer and Mary all agree with her. “He is so great with John,” Kenna says. “He comes in from his late-night drinks with Francis and talks more about John.”

Bash looks up and sees the girls looking at them. Bash points up to get John to look up. “John look it’s Mama.” Francis also looks up and waves. 

The girls all wave down at them. John gets excited seeing them up so high. 

“Should I tell him now?” Kenna asks the girls quietly with her teeth gritted so she appears to still be smiling from where Bash stood. 

“Well don’t scream down to hi right now,” Greer says. 

“Heavens no. I’ll tell him to come inside so we can talk.” 

“Then yes, go.” Lola giggles. 

“Bash, meet me inside!” Kenna calls out. She goes out into the hallway and down the stairs to meet him. 

Bash sets John on the ground and nods his head to Francis. John walks over to Francis, lifting his arms, telling his father he wants to be picked up. Francis sets his son on his hip as they hold a conversation with the ladies. 

Bash walks into the castle, finding his wife waiting for him. Kenna holds her smile in as best she can. 

“Hey, Kitten, why were you up so early?” 

“Bash I have something important to tell you.” Bash looks at her with a worried face. “Sebastian, I’m pregnant,” Kenna says with a bright smile. 

It takes Bash a short second to comprehend before he smiled at his wife and lifted her up, spinning her. Kenna giggles. Bash sets her down and kisses her passionately. 

“When… Is this why you were-” Bash was stumbling and talking too fast. 

Kenna cuts him off. “Bash, calm down. The dizzy spell was because I’m pregnant. I have had morning sickness but you are usually up and working by the time I am up and getting sick. This morning I got up early because I knew you got to stay in with me, but I was afraid that if you saw me ill that you would protest us going to the wedding… I am 5 weeks along.” 

“... Oh Kenna… you were dealing with this all on your own?” Bash asks in a hushed tone. 

“Bash I’m alright. I am just surprised that I didn’t see the signs sooner. We’ve been trying for several months now and I spent the first month or 2 analyzing everything about myself.” Kenna tells him. 

“So you are feeling well enough to go to the wedding still?” 

“Bash! Yes. I am fine. The ill feelings come and go. Same as I promised last night, if I feel unwell I will let you know.” 

“Alright… so… we thinking boy or girl?” Bash says with a growing smile, his hands on her hips. 

Kenna giggles, “A healthy baby boy to carry on the De Poiter’s bloodline.” 

“I would like a gorgeous baby girl who is in striking likeness to her mother,” Bash says, pulling her against his chest. 

\------

The wedding was beautiful, Charles seemed so happy with Melody. After the ceremony, there was, of course, a big party. Lola had given John off to be taken to bed. Lola was still looking for a suitor. After 3 years she was still trying to find a husband. It had been over a year since John’s birth before Lola started to think about getting married again. 

Kenna was sitting in her husband’s lap, watching the people on the dance floor. Mary and Francis were on their thrones. 

“Mary and Francis seem to be in an interesting conversation,, they have barely glanced into the crowd.” Bash notes. 

“It makes Mary nauseous to watch everyone spinning around,” Kenna tells him. 

“Are you doing alright?” Bash asks his wife.

“Yeah, feeling tired though. I’ve been exhausted recently.”

“Kitten, you are creating a person. Organs, a beating heart, a pretty little face, a brilliant brain.” 

“You’re right. I’m going to turn in early.” Kenna says, getting up.

“You mean we are going to turn in early.” Bash corrects her. He stands and takes her hand, leading her out of the throne room and into the hallway. 

Bash escorted his wife to their chambers and helped her to undress. He called for a bath to be drawn up for her. He wrapped Kenna in her pale pink robe, and himself in his own robe. 

He slipped into the bath first and then took Kenna’s hand to help her into the warm bath. She leaned back against his chest. 

“So, we are gonna be parents,” Bash says into her ear. 

“By next Christmas we will have our baby, spending the holiday with us.”

“That is wild. Scary now that it’s become a reality but I believe we are ready.” Bash says, kissing the top on her head. 

That night Bash and Kenna lie awake in bed cuddled close, lost in conversation depicting the life they want for their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me any prompts that you would like to read. Oneshots or things to add to this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy things and family time kind of

Chapter 4

*Mary 8.5 months pregnant*   
*Kenna 2 months pregnant*

Kenna awoke feeling sick. She didn’t think that she’d ever get used to the nausea that came with her pregnancy. Bash was curled around her. His arms were wrapped around her body and she was nuzzled into his strong chest. 

Kenna closed her eyes and tried not to think about how nauseous she felt. After a while, Kenna was drifting in and out of sleep. Bash began to wake up slowly. He kisses her head and Kenna looks up at him. 

“Good Morning my dear,” Bash says looking down at his wife. 

“Good Morning husband,” Kenna mumbles from her face against his chest. 

“How are mom and baby this morning?” 

“Nauseous,” Kenna mumbles against his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” Bash says, kissing her head again. “Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like a warm bath, something to eat-“

“No food. Food bad.” Kenna says in a grumpy voice. 

“Aww, love,” Bash said trying to suppress his smile at her cuteness. He felt bad that she wasn’t feeling good and he knew it was because of him. “Sweetie you need to eat.” 

“What’s the point? It’ll just come back up.” Kenna mumbles. 

Over the few weeks, since they found out that she was pregnant, her morning sickness had gotten worse. Her pregnancy was progressing but she barely had a bump to indicate as much. 

“Kenna, our baby needs to eat too,” 

“I don’t want eggs. No fruit. No honey… no jam.” 

“So would you like some bread?” Bash asks. 

“I’ll try it.” 

Bash kisses her lips and gets out of bed. “That’s all I’ll ask.” 

He finds clothes and sends for bread and some food for himself. When the food arrives, he gives her a plate with a slice of bread. Kenna nibbles, eating it in small bites slowly. Bash watches her carefully. She gives him a small smile. 

“That’s my girl,” Bash says with a soft smile.   
\-----  
Mary was 8.5 months pregnant and She was still performing her duties as the queen of 2 countries. Francis watched her, lost in his thoughts of his wife while they were both supposed to be listening to the peasants' complaints. She was paying attention but he was just thinking of her. 

“Francis?” Mary calls out. 

“Yes, dear.?” 

“Could you help me up?” Mary asks him. 

Francis looks around noticing everyone is gone. 

“Of course,” Francis says, quickly standing from his throne and going over to his wife. 

He took her hands, helping her rise up. He escorts her out of the throne room, intent on making their way to the dining hall. Tonight was a family dinner to celebrate little Henry’s birthday. Little Henry wasn’t so little anymore, Francis thought.

Mary stopped short before they could reach the dining hall. Her grip on his hand got real tight. 

“Mary?” Francis says, his voice laced with shock and concern. 

“I’m fine,” Mary mumbles. “Baby’s fine.” She said as if forcing every word out. “Just kicking me a lot.”

“That’s good, right? The baby moving.” Francis asks, nervously, his hand on her bump.

“Yes. It means that our little heir is alive and well. I love feeling them but sometimes they kick my organs and it hurts.” Mary says. 

After another moment, they continue their walk into the dining hall. They sit at the head of the table and look at their family. 

The family all traveled to be there for Henry’s birthday and to be at Court for the birth of Francis and Mary’s firstborn heir. 

Of course, Henry is there as well as Catherine and his sisters. His sister’s husbands and children were there as well. Liz had a 5-year-old daughter with her husband Philip. Margot had a 5.5-year-old daughter with her husband William. Claude and Luc did not have any children in their 11 months of marriage. Charles and Melody, we’re in newlywed bliss.

Lola was present as well, as the mother of his bastard son, although John was not there for dinner. Francis preferred to include Lola as family now because she was the mother to his firstborn son. 

The children were not at this dinner. They were kept away, being watched by their nannies. 

Kenna and Bash were in attendance at dinner as well. Kenna’s pregnancy seemed to be rougher on her in the beginning than it had been for Lola and Mary, although Nostradamus said she was nearing the 1/3rd mark and should be feeling better in the coming weeks. 

“Thank you all for being in attendance for my baby brother’s birthday.” The King says to his family, sitting before him. After a few more words, everyone began eating. 

Kenna found it easier to eat than it had been. She kept her diet of bread and fruits for the mornings and found meats to be very appreciated, surprising both her and Bash. 

Henry opened a few gifts after dinner. The family was all together and happily laughing. Jokes were made at anyone's expense, and old memories from childhood were recalled. Lizzie was telling a story that had everyone laughing. 

Bash noticed the guards changing posts, which was odd because they only did that while the meal was being cleaned after the King leaves the room, but Francis was still here, beside him. Bash leaned over to catch his brother’s ear in a soft whisper. 

“The guards are changing their posts.” 

“That’s against protocol,” Francis says with concern. 

It takes less than a moment for these new guards to take the place of the old guards, and for these new guards to notice Francis’ rising suspicion. This then caught the attention of the entire royal family. One of the guards stepped forward. 

“Your Majesty, we are under attack. Surrounded on all fronts. We don’t know much else.” 

Francis stood as well as Bash. Mary placed her hands on her bump. 

“Take my family to their chambers. The Queen and her ladies in mine... I want my son with his mother. Bring Captain Leith to my study at once.” Francis commands quickly. 

The Royal family is ushered out. Everyone is complying for their own safety. Of course when Francis helps Mary stand up and pulls her in for a hug. 

“I wanna stay with you” Mary insisted. 

“No. Mary, you are protecting our child. Our heir is inside of you. You must be protected to the fullest extent. Please don’t make me lock you in a tower again.” Francis jokes. 

“No. I’ll be good.” Mary relents. 

“I love you. I’ll be back to you as soon as I can be.” Francis kisses her deeply. His hand is on her baby bump rubbing softly. He feels a kick against his hand and giggles. He kneels to kiss her bump. “And I love you too baby” 

“We love you so much, Francis,” Mary says. 

Bash holds Kenna’s face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. “Stay near Mary. Stay safe. I’ll be back for you.” Bash promises. 

“Come back to us. We love you so much.” Kenna tells him. 

They share a deep longing kiss before Kenna goes to join the ladies waiting for Mary to say her goodbyes to Francis. 

She feels so uncertain about what will happen and if her life will be completely different tomorrow. Kenna follows behind Mary with Greer behind her. Guards surround them on all sides.

Once in Mary and Francis’s chambers, John is brought in and Lola runs to pick him up in her arms. Lola holds him tightly, kissing his head. Kenna watches their exchange. 

She’s worried about her husband. Bash can be so selfless to a fault. Bash would die for his brother and his king. His loyalty to his country is strong but his loyalty to his brother is stronger. 

Kenna used to think that it was one his the same, Bash’s loyalties. He explained it to her once. He told her how his willingness to die for his little brother was far different than his willingness to die for the crown. He would die for his brother without a second thought but the crown, the country will never mean more to him than his own blood. 

Mary tried to keep herself from looking outside but after she saw Greer take a peak, she couldn’t help herself any longer. Looking out from behind the curtains covering her glass doors to the balcony, Mary and Greer saw many horsemen and torches spread across beyond the stone wall that surrounds the castle. 

Mary felt her blood run cold, shivering with fear. Greer pulled Mary into her arms. 

Kenna decided she wasn’t going to look because she rather live oblivious to reality. Stress wasn’t good for the baby. 

“Mary come away from the window,” Kenna says. Greer leads Mary away. 

Francis and Bash were bent over the map of Court on the war table. The Chief General of war affairs was proposing his plan of attack for the King to approve. 

“Do we know how many may be out there?” Francis asks. 

“Almost 200 men, your Majesty.” Chief General of war tells him. 

“That’s not terrible. We have over 500 men at the ready.” Francis says. 

“I propose that we send men in shifts,” Bash says. “Send out 200 and in the middle of the fight send the other 200.” 

“My Deputy is right. General, execute it.” Francis commands. 

The men in the room exit. It’s now Bash and Francis being watched by guards. 

“Bash, this may sound horrendous of a King to say but… I am more worried about Mary right now as opposed to my kingdom or myself.” Francis confides in his older brother. 

“I understand Francis. I’m worried sick about Kenna. Our wives being pregnant is just making this harder, especially for you with Mary so far along.”

“Would it be inappropriate for me to go check on her while we wait for the outcome?” Francis asks. 

“Not if you ask your Deputy to escort you.” Bash answers with a smirk. 

The Guards see the King and allow him and Bash entrance. As the door opens on the other side all the ladies turn, staring at the door with bated breaths. 

Kenna sees Bash enter and can’t help herself, she runs into his arms. Bash holds her against him and kisses her head. Kenna looks deep into his eyes, trying to read what’s going on. Bash knows Kenna likes to do that when she believes he holds all the answers that she is looking for. Bash pulls her in for an impatient kiss. 

Francis rushes to the bed where Mary lays propped up on the pillows. Her hands on her baby bump. Francis sits on the bed, leaning over to kiss Mary. 

“How are you feeling?” Francis asks. 

“Francis. Our Kingdom is under attack and you’re worried about me?” 

“Mary, you’re my wife, my Queen, the mother of my baby and my heir. You are my priority.” Francis tells her honestly. 

With tears in Mary’s eyes, she puckers her lips to tell Francis that she wants another kiss. Francis smiles and kisses her. 

“Papa?” John says, waking up in his mother’s arms. 

Francis turns to his son. “What are you doing up?” He says with a smile. 

“It’s loud outside,” John complains. 

Francis goes over to him and Lola hands him over. Francis takes John over to the bed laying him down next to Mary. 

“This should be more comfortable, my son.” Francis kisses his forehead. 

“Your Majesty, the General is on his way in.” A guard comes in and says. 

Bash sighs and gives Kenna one last longing kiss. Francis does the same and pets his son’s hair before leaving. 

“Your Majesty, we have outnumbered them and taken 4 of their men alive.” 

“Torture them. I want to know who they are for and why. Strengthen our security as best we can. I want double security for the Queen and I as well as my Deputy and his wife.” Francis orders.   
——-  
Francis and Bash go back to the girls. Francis shares the good news. Bash escorts Greer back to her chambers with Kenna before the couple goes to their own chambers. 

That leaves Lola in the King and Queen’s chambers with her son sleeping on their bed. 

“Don’t worry about him. I’d like to keep with us tonight… if you ladies are both ok with that.” Francis says to Lola and Mary about John being asleep in bed with Mary. 

“I don’t mind,” Mary says. 

“Alright. He’s safer with his father anyway.” Lola says. 

Lola kisses John goodnight and leaves to her own chamber. Francis helps Mary up to quietly change her into a silk nightgown. He helps her back into bed, making her comfortable before going to change into his own. 

Francis blows out all of the candles and crawls into bed. John snuggles up to his father’s warmth. Mary watches as Francis wraps his arms around his son and kisses his head. 

“You are already such a great father” Mary whispers. 

“Thank you, but I am still worried about our new arrival.” 

“Why?”

“I was talking to Bash about this a few months ago, I wasn’t able to be there for the pregnancy with John and Lola did everything with him at first. It’s like she only wanted me to see a happy baby and never let me care for him, almost like if I saw him cry I wouldn't want him around.”Francis tells her softly. 

“Bastards and their mothers are at the mercy of the King's favor, you know she saw just that with Kenna and Bash being forced to marry and how you had to grant Bash titles that your father should have done when he was born.” 

“Was she really scared that my own son’s needs would displease me so much I’d-“

“Shhhhh. You both didn’t know each other well, then. Focus on your son now. He’s 3 and he’s grown attached to you. Look at him now, sleeping peacefully in your arms.” Mary reasons. 

“You’re right. And we have our first together and I’ll change a few nappies myself.” 

“The King of France changing nappies?” Mary teases. 

“The Queen of Scotland and France will be breastfeeding.” Francis teases back.   
——-  
“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Bash asks for the hundredth time after Kenna had just gotten settled in bed. 

“Bash. I’ve told you. I was worried but now I’m alright. Baby dé Poitiers is perfectly fine, now come to bed husband.” 

“I fucking love it when you say that,” Bash says as he hovers over her and kisses her.

“Baby dé Poitiers” Kenna mumbles against his lips. 

“I can’t wait to meet our little baby,” Bash says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.


	5. A New Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary gives birth to the future King of France.

Chapter 5  
*Marry 9 Months Pregnant*  
*Kenna 3 Months Pregnant*

Francis was at his desk in his private office. He was doing the boring part of being king… paperwork. Bash was with him sitting by the fire. It was growing late but Francis insisted on finishing up a few things after dinner and before his glass of whiskey with his brother. 

John was already in bed as Francis had insisted it would be boring tonight due to his paperwork. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to be king. Too boring.” John had said. 

Bash agreed with his young nephew, smiling at Francis. Now Bash waits for his brother as he sips his glass of whiskey. 

“Alright…” Francis says drawing out each syllable as he signs the last document. “I am all yours, Brother.” He announces, taking a seat beside his brother. 

Just as he sits down, the door bursts open as a pager boy comes in with great haste. 

“Your Majesty! The Queen’s pains have started!” The pager boy announces loudly. 

Both men shoot out of their seats. Francis quickly makes his way to his chambers with Bash hot on his tail. The halls seemed longer than they had been before. At the door they found Kenna holding a tired John. 

“How is she?” Francis asks. 

“She’s doing as expected. Still have a while to go.” Kenna answers. Francis tries to go in but Kenna steps in front of him. “You know the rules, Francis. I’m sorry. Take John back to bed and keep an eye on him. This will take many long hours. I promise to keep you updated.” 

“I’m the King.” Francis insists. 

“And Mary is the Queen. Giving birth to your heir. This is far more serious than Lola giving birth in a small village.” Kenna says. She hands John over to Francis and goes back inside to Mary. 

Francis gives up. He’s grown up hearing about how men are to be disinterested in childbirth. He is the king, expected to go about his time as if his wife was not in withering pain. Childbirth was dangerous. Many women die from it and that terrified the King. 

“She’ll be alright, brother.” Bash tells her. 

Francis is annoyed as he lays his son to bed. 

“Why can’t they just let me in. She can’t possibly be fairing any better as opposed to me being there for her. 

Hours went by and Francis was not any calmer. They could hear Mary from John’s room. Lola comes in to check on the boys. 

“I just wanted to see how John is,” Lola explains. 

Bash is half asleep in one of the chairs, while Francis was tired but more worried so he was watching John sleep. 

“How is Mary?” He asks impatiently. 

“The midwife says that it should be soon to start pushing,” Lola tells him after kissing John’s head. 

“But how is Mary?” Francis insists. 

“Getting through it.” 

“Lola”

“She’s been asking for you,” Lola confesses. Francis jumps up. “Francis stop! It is improper for a man to be present for childbirth.” 

“I do not give a fuck about being proper right now,” Francis says as he moves quickly down the hall to his chambers where his wife was. “Open” Francis commands the guards in a loud very King-like voice. 

The guards obey the King and allow him entrance. All of the women turn to look at the King as he enters briskly. 

Mary looks sweaty and exhausted. Tears streamed down her face and she was bright pink. Francis came up to her in a hurry. He kissed her head and looked to the midwife.

“How can I help?” Francis asks.

“To leave this to the women.” The old midwife snaps. 

Before Francis can reprimand her for speaking to the King in such a way, Catherine, his mother, steps in, “Francis crawl in behind Mary’s back and put your legs on either side. Place yourself so that she is leaning against your chest,”. Francis follows his mother’s instructions. Mary is in too much pain to pay them any mind. “Hold both her hands.” Cathrine further instructs. 

“again.” The midwife tells Mary. Mary pushes. Francis feels her squeezing his hands. 

After a while, to Francis felt like hours, the midwife calls out that she could see the head. This seemed to give Mary more strength than she needed as she was clearly exhausted. Francis cheered her on and kissed her head. 

“You’re doing great, my love,” Francis tells her. 

“I… Can’t Francis I can’t.” Mary cried. 

“Yes you can, Mary. You are the strongest woman I know. We are gonna meet our baby soon.” Francis encouraged. 

Mary bore down and pushed with all she had. A cry fills the room as everything goes silent save for the cry. 

“It’s a boy!” The midwife calls out. 

Tears of joy stream down Mary’s face. Francis watches in awe as they clean the baby and then lay him on Mary’s bare chest. Mary let go of his hands to hold their son. Francis follows her arms with his own and helps her support the baby’s small body. 

“What’s his name?” Cathrine asks. 

Mary turns to Francis, telling him to say it. “James Charles VI (6th)” Francis tells his mother.   
\-------  
Bash stayed back with John watching him sleep. About 2 hours later, Kenna walks in. The moonlight gave her the glow of an angel. 

“Do we have a Niece or Nephew yet?” Bash asks as Kenna comes to sit in his lap.

“We have a Nephew, James Charles the sixth” Kenna answers. 

“How did Francis do?” Bash asks with a small chuckle, careful not to wake John. 

“He got in there and immediately asked how he could help. Cathrine told him to sit behind her so could more easily sit up and that seemed to progress things much faster but the midwife would never admit it. I think Mary did need him.” 

“Would you want me there? When you give birth to our baby?” Bash asks gently. 

“Yes. but you know the rules, Bash.” Kenna says quietly. 

“I think after tonight, my brother will amend that.”   
\-----  
Francis watched in awe of his son. James was nursing and Mary and Francis could not take their eyes off of him. The sun was rising and neither of them had slept due to the birth. 

Everyone had long gone to bed. At Francis’s request, Lola was going to bring John by to meet his new half-brother at midday. The first day of baby James’s life was going to be spent meeting his family. 

A few hours had passed and Francis was walking around his chambers holding James as Mary slept.  
\------  
Mary was now awake and had just finished feeding James again. Francis sent for his brother and Kenna to come and meet the new prince of France. Even though Mary’s ladies were in the room for the birth, they had not actually met or held James yet. After Mary had fished up the afterbirth and the danger of death had significantly dissipated, they all had gone to bed. 

Bash and Kenna show up and are let in. Mary is sitting up holding James and Francis is standing beside her. 

“Sebastian, Kenna, meet your nephew, James Charles VI,” Francis says, handing the baby to Kenna first. She held him like a pro. Bash watched his wife hold his nephew. She was so good with the baby. 

“Here say hi to uncle Bash,” Kenna says moving to hand him over to Bash.

Bash takes his new nephew into his arms and looks down into the eyes that are unmistakably his little brother’s. He feels love for this new life. He can’t help but compare this to when John was born and he first met him. 

~Flashback to when Bash met John~

Bash is looking for his brother. The plague was still going and he had just gotten back to Court with Kenna due to being attacked with Pascal in their home. 

Bash enters the royal nursery where he had been told that he would find the king. He sees his little brother holding his bastard son, but Bash tries not to see a bastard when looking at him, he wants to see his brother’s firstborn son. 

“Who is this?” Bash asks in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. 

Francis turns a small smile on his lips, showing his brother the baby in his arms. 

“This is my son, John Philliip.” 

“So he’s yours?” Bash asks.

“Yes, Lola and I had a one-night might thing when you and I switched titles for like a week.” Francis jokes. “It happened before Mary and I got married. I never took a mistress, and I will never.” 

“May I hold him?” Bash asks softly.

“John, meet your Uncle Bash, Uncle Bash, meet your nephew John.”

Francis hands the baby to his big brother. Bash looks down seeing a baby boy with blonde wisps of hair. Bash in his mind was wondering how Francis could follow in their father’s footsteps so closely. 

“It’s hard to believe that you have a son,” Bash says. 

“I know.”   
~End of Flashback~

Bash snaps out of his thoughts when James begins to fuss. Francis steps up to stand by his older brother, ready to receive his son from him if Bash decides to hand the baby back. 

Bash instinctively begins to rock back and forth, calming the baby. Kenna watches with watery eyes knowing that he will make a great father to their soon-to-be-born baby.   
\-----  
After Bash and Kenna leave, Lola brings John in to meet his brother. It was now midday so John should be awake but not too energetic as his nap time was soon.

Francis takes his elder son into his arms and carries him over to where Mary is in bed sitting up against the pillows holding James. He sits on the bed beside his wife. John leans over curiously to look at the baby in his aunt Mary’s arms. 

“John Phillip, this is your baby brother, James Charles,” Francis tells his oldest son. 

“Dames,” John says trying out the name. 

“J-ames” Francis says over pronouncing the J sound.

“Dames” John tries again. 

“J J James” Francis tries. He remembers the stories of Bash calling him Fanis till he was 4 years old. When some of his friends found out he was teased and Bash would use it against him in front of girlfriends he had before Mary returned to court. 

“Games!” John squeals. James fusses in Mary’s arms. 

“You know what, we’ll work on it,” Francis says. 

Mary giggles and can see Lola doing the same from across the room. Francis stands up with John in his arms and invites Lola to meet James before giving John back to his mother.   
\-----  
Jame’s christening was a grand affair. It was done up bigger than John’s due to James being legitimate. 

Many Nobles and Noble families were welcomed into court. The Vatican was there as well. Mary was still recovering from the birth but was well enough to walk around enough to get through the days. 

So far Mary had done well breastfeeding her baby all on her own. Catherine was annoyed by it as she never breastfed her children herself.

Kenna wore a silver and pink dress with an empire waistline that concealed her growing bump. Bash stood behind her as she looked into the mirror. 

“You’re glowing mon amour, truly.” Bash mumbles into her ear. 

“Thank you but we have to get to the chapel.”   
\------

After the christening ceremony, there was a grand ball. Kenna sat and faced away from the dancing as it was starting to make her nauseous. Greer came back to the table, sitting next to Kenna. 

“Why aren’t you watching the dancing? It’s your favorite part of these things.” 

“All the people spinning around is making me feel dizzy and sick.” 

“I’ll go get Bash, he can escort you to your chambers. I have to stay because I’m keeping Prince Dmitri company as ordered by Mary… more like babysitting Lola and Dmitri flirting and keeping them in the room.” 

Kenna went to object but Greer was already halfway to Bash. Greer curtseys to the king. 

“Gentlemen this is Lady Greer,” Francis introduces politely. 

“Your Majesty I am here to steal your brother away,” Greer tells Francis. “Sebastian, your wife-” That is all Greer is able to say.

Bash, who was standing over with his brother as well as a group of noblemen, looked over and saw his wife’s back. She loved to watch everyone dance. 

“Excuse me, I need to check on my wife,” Bash says bowing to show respect and walking over to Kenna. 

Kenna was sipping a chalice of water and watching out the window. Bash came over and set his hand behind her shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss on her head. 

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Bash asks. 

“Seeing everyone spinning is making me feel dizzy myself.”

“Come on, let’s go cuddle.” He says, holding out his hand for her. 

Kenna takes his hand and stands up. She wraps her arm around his bicep as he escorts her to their chambers. He helps her to undress and then watches her crawl into bed before he can help her into her nightgown. 

“I don’t need it. Hurry up and join me in bed already.” Kenna says laying down. 

“You said that you were feeling sick…” 

“I know but naked cuddles with my husband are the best,” Kenna says. 

Bash blushes but begins to remove his clothes. He gets into bed behind Kenna and they both stare out of their window. 

“This is much better than staring out the window alone up at that party,” Kenna mumbles. 

“I sure hope so,” Bash laughs. 

He pulls her close to his warm bare chest and lays a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Kenna smiles and wiggles her ass back against him. Bash catches her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Tease.” Bash accuses. 

“I still have a headache.” Kenna taunts playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment. means a lot.


End file.
